Escamas de Reptil
by itsvivipa
Summary: Cassiopeia se sentía observada. La observaban desde el día anterior y no sabia que hacer ante el posible acosador. Simplemente, era el hecho de que sus escamas son realmente hermosas.
Los dos reptiles favoritos de LoL e.e

Disclaimer: Los personajes de League of Legends no me pertenecen, son de Riot Games. Escribo porque me aburro (?) ok no.

One-shot.

Escamas de Reptil

Se sentía observada.

Ese momento en el cual no sabes quien te observa pero puedes sentir esa incómoda sensación de una mirada clavada en tu espalda. Cassiopeia se encontraba en el comedor del Instituto de Guerra, iba a buscar algo sencillo que comer para sentarse en alguna de las mesas y tratar de, al menos, pasar desapercibida.

Ese día, sentía que la miraban desde que entró en la Grieta en la mañana. Había tenido un encuentro amistoso con algunos invocadores que probaban sus habilidades con campeones que no suelen usar. Katarina, su hermana, no estaba ese día en el Instituto. Talon tampoco, dejándola sola sin nadie con quien estar. Tomó algo de carne y se dirigió a la mesa mas apartada de todas. Momentos después, Zyra, se sentó frente a ella saludándola. Entre ellas, junto a Elise, Ahri, Shyvana, Nami y Nidalee, eran buenas amigas, formando un peculiar grupo de mujeres monstruo.

-¿Qué te sucede, querida?-preguntó tranquilamente la mujer de las espinas.

-Me he sentido observada todo el día.-respondió susurrando en medio de siseos. Zyra disimuladamente escaneó el salón con sus ojos. No vio nada fuera de lo común, solo se consiguió a Sejuani y Ashe gritándose la una a la otra, algunos otros campeones en distintas mesas. Nadie parecía estar viéndolas. Regresó su mirada a la mujer serpiente, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Tal vez es tu imaginación.-susurró acercándose levemente- Pero si realmente te sientes observada, le preguntaré a todas las plantas del Instituto.

Cassiopeia le dio las gracias, terminando su comida y haciéndole compañía a la mujer planta. Hablaron de temas sin importancia hasta que se hizo tarde. Cassie, hablando con Zyra, olvidó la sensación que le molestaba. Al atardecer, regresaron cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones. Durante el camino, un escalofrío recorrió a Cassiopeia, haciendo que se volteara por inercia. No consiguió a nadie siguiéndola, solo logró captar un leve olor que no reconocía con su desarrollado sentido del olfato. Siseó amenazante. Si hubiese sido una cascabel, ya estuviese agitando su cola provocando sonido. Se acercó silenciosamente a la fuente del olor, cruzando en un pasillo; ese pasillo era largo y parecía no tener fin. Al llegar rápidamente giró, intentando asustar a la persona que se atreviese a espiarle. No había nada, ni nadie.

" _Zyra tiene razón, estoy imaginando cosas."_ Pensó yéndose del lugar intentando tranquilizarse.

Al llegar a su habitación, decidió irse a dormir de inmediato. Se sentía agotada y desganada, sin ganas de nada. Sus sueños fueron extraños e inconclusos. Al despertar no recordó ninguno. Era temprano en la mañana y necesitaba calentarse. Al ser mitad serpiente, su sangre era ahora fría y si no podía calentarse con el sol, un baño caliente era lo ideal. Tardó bastante allí dentro, relajándose y olvidando su malestar. Cuando salió de la tina se vistió, en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Cassie abrió, encontrándose con Ahri.

-Hola cariño.

-Buenos días.-sonrió levemente la serpiente, aún somnolienta.

-Buenos días.-sonrió de vuelta. Cassiopeia la dejó entrar, Ahri sentándose en el borde de la cama- Zyra me contó cómo te sentías ayer.

-Si, bueno, no sé si era yo siendo paranoica o alguien realmente persiguiéndome.

-Yo creo que si te perseguían.-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿En serio? Pero, ¿quien?

-Ayer te vi despidiéndote de Zyra. Estaba hablando con un invocador y cuando volteé a ver el pasillo por el que fuiste, vi una sombra en la pared. Una sombra grande que se movía por ese pasillo.

-¿Nocturne?

-No, era una gran sombra, más grande que Rengar o Sion.

Eso perturbó a la serpiente. Se sentó junto a la mujer zorro. Ahri puso su mano en el hombro de ella, reconfortándola. Ofreció su ayuda entonces, así como hizo Zyra, Ahri decidió ayudar también. Ahri se fue entonces, dejándola sola. Cassie se vistió, intentando tranquilizarse. Salió cerrando con llave su habitación y se dirigió a la recepción. Había varios campeones viendo el tablero, buscando los encuentros que se le fue asignados a cada uno. Revisó el tablero, sin conseguirse alguno para ella. Anduvo por los pasillos del Instituto aburrida, llegando hasta el jardín. No había nadie a la vista.

" _¿Por qué estás cosas me pasan a mi?"_ Pensó entrando de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. Buscó en la sección de historia de Shurima, pensando que tal vez podría conseguir una cura a su estado actual. Se sentó en un sofá frente a una chimenea.

Pasó un par de horas leyendo, no consiguió nada, como solía siempre pasar, buscó algunos otros libros dejando el tiempo pasar. Sintió el mismo olor de la noche anterior, volteó hacia la puerta, nadie. Escuchó unos pasos entonces por el pasillo donde se encontraban los libros. Decidió ignorar al acosador y tratar de leer. En cualquier momento la abordaría, pensaba. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que ese acosador fuera Renekton, el Carnicero de las Arenas. Cassiopeia lo miró unos segundos para luego volver a su lectura. Él llevaba un libro en sus manos también. Se sentó en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea, cerca de ella. El gran cocodrilo se acomodó en la silla, abriendo el libro.

" _Pensé que siempre lo encerraban para que no se acercara a Nasus…"_ pensaba. Ambos siguieron con su lectura hasta entrada la noche. Cassiopeia estiró sus brazos y tomando los libros que había leído, se dispuso a organizarlos. Era una gran pila de libros, y algunos se cayeron mientras ella los levantaba en sus brazos. Al agacharse a recogerlos, Renekton decidió ayudarle. Ambos organizaron los libros.

-¿Por qué me persigues?-preguntó ella al terminar de arreglar, demostrando su molestia. Él sólo la miró curioso.

-No te persigo realmente. Sólo llamas mi atención.-dijo con voz gutural. Cassie ocultó un escalofrío que recorrió su columna moviéndose un poco. Puso sus brazos en jarra, mirándole acusadoramente.

-Llevas persiguiéndome desde ayer.-dijo siseando- Al menos podrías haberme dirigido la palabra.

Renekton miro pensativo al suelo. Luego se quedó observando la cola de ella. Realmente le llamaban mucho la atención esas escamas. Miró a los ojos ambarinos de la mujer serpiente. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, esperando a que él le respondiese.

-Eres una serpiente.

-¡Vaya! No lo había notado.-dijo sarcástica, sin poder evitar más siseos. Le estresada sisear, era imposible evitar que interrumpieran alguna oración- ¿Qué tiene que sea mitad serpiente?

-Me gustan tus escamas.-dijo el cocodrilo. Tomó a Cassiopeia desprevenida. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Gracias… Supongo.-murmuró- Suelo mantenerlas limpias y brillantes.

Se sentía avergonzada. Era muy extraño que le dijesen eso. Él se dirigió a la puerta caminando tranquilamente, dejándola incómoda y sola. Se deslizó rápidamente por el suelo hasta la puerta, Renekton ya estaba algo lejos en el pasillo.

-¡Oye!-gritó. El guardián de Shurima volteó levemente y se detuvo- También me gustan las tuyas.-dijo suavemente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al ver que él le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella entonces pensó, tal vez tener un amigo reptil no es tan mala idea.

* * *

Empezare a subir algunos one-shots no muy largos, ni tan cortos, si es que me llega la inspiración. Cassiopeia me recuerda a una serie que vi una vez :P No diré nombres e.e Espero los haya gustado esta pequeña pieza.


End file.
